You're The Light In Darkness
by gohanSJ3
Summary: Herm gets a letter, Harry helps her threw the rough times ahead. Both not knowing that it's going to get a lot rougher! not PG-13 yet! rating may go up
1. Facing the Facts

*** Welcome to My first Harry Potter Fic… plz read and review I want to kno how I'm doing with this whole fan fiction writing thing. Be Nice Flames are welcome as is all criticism and idea's. Thank- Ya now let's start the fic. Wait I 4-got sumthing, ah-hm

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter and co. they ALL belong to J.K Rowling and some other guys I can't remember. … There! enjoy and R/R***

****

You're the Light In Darkness

****

Chapter 1 ~ Facing the Facts

****

Hermione's POV

Smiling happily to myself, I entered the common room, quickly glancing around I saw that it was almost empty. In the corner of the room was a couple of 2nd years, they had parchment and fairly thick books my guess was that they were doing there homework. On the other side of the room was a 5th year reading a big book about Quidditch. I mean seriously is that anyone ever thinks about? I sighed to myself, quickly forgetting about the boy reading the book I plopped myself down on the couch in front of the fire and pulled _Hogwarts; A History_ from my heavy shoulder bag. Dropping the bag and contents on the floor next to me I picked up the book and soon was engulfed in it's pages. 

Yes, I know I've probably read that book 50 times in the last 7 years but that doesn't bother me, I like to know facts and details of the things around me and with Hogwarts you could never know to much. Well that was my philosophy. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I concentrated on the words again. I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't realized how happy I was. Well there is one thing that would make me float, well it's not a something it's a someone. A broader smile appeared on my face. My brain screamed _"ENOUGH!!"_ I came out of my daze and shook my head. Why did he have to do this to me. I know he didn't mean to, he didn't even know what he was doing. 

I sighed again picking up my book and bag I ran up the stairs on the left pushing my way past a 3rd year who was coming put of her dormitory, I quickly made my way down the hall. Finally stopping at the door marked "_Head Girl" _I slowly pushed it open a stepped inside. Throwing my books on my desk I feel to my four poster red and gold canopy bed. Are you surprised? Me? Hermione Anne Granger head girl of Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry? Well let's just say you shouldn't be. Well that is what everyone had been saying. I once heard a Professor saying that I was the smartest witch to come to Hogwarts in years. Well I guess studying every spare minute of everyday pays off. Well it's not every minute Harry and Ron make sure of that. 

"Tap, Tap, Tap." I was jolted out of my train of thought and looked at the window. There was a big brown barn owl tapping at my window, pecking to get in. I rose from my bed and unhooked the latch keeping the window closed. The bird swished pat me and landed on one of the posts of the bed. Smiling I went to it and untied the rolled up parchment on it's leg. "Hello, well what have you got for me today?" I smiled at the bird and gently rubbed it's feathers. Affectionately it nibbled my finger and flew back out the open window. As I was beginning to unroll the parchment there was a knock on my door. 

"Come In" I called to well who ever the person was on the other side of the door. It opened and Lavender Brown walked in. She was a Girl in my year we used to share a dormitory but since I was head girl I moved into my own at the end of the hall. She was one of my girl friends. 

"Well there you are." she huffed she kind of sounded out of breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She continued in a forced angry tone. I knew she was just kidding it was kind of funny to see her act serious. Breaking down a giant smile appeared on her face. "Well I came to give you a message, Ron and Harry are going to be a bit late getting out of Divination so they will met you in the great hall instead of in the common room." I smiled at her. 

"Thanks Lav, I would have waited downstairs for ages like a silly prat if you didn't tell me." 

"Well then I better be going, nice talking with you Lavender, but I have to get down to the library, I have a assignment that is due in 3 days and I better get started on it." She laughed "You know Herm you will never change. Well I'll see you later then. Oh and Hermoine don't work to hard if something happened to you I don't know what I would do when Snape gives out those tough assignments." She waved at my and ducked back out of my room.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. The assignment for Potions I had forgotten all about it. it was due in a couple days as well. Stuffing the letter in my pocket I Picked up my bag I ran out of my room robes swishing behind me, running down the stairs into the common room, quickly walking past the same 5th year I left through the portrait. Waking the very familiar path I went to the library. Walking in With a small wave I said hello to the Professor at the check in desk and walked to my usual table at the back of the library, sitting in my seat I placed the books in front of me, spreading out parchment and picking up my quill I started on my essay. 'The Purpose of the Cheering Potion' 

Yawning I placed my quill down, getting up out of my chair and stretching, I looked at the watch on my hand. Wow it was 5:30. I had been there since my last class and that was over hours ago. Uneventfully I placed my books, parchment and Quill in my bag. Shaking my head slightly I looked sown at the poor bag. It must have stretched two times it's original size the seems looked like they were going to explode and the old material was worn and faded in color. Boy I guess that what happens when you have it for 7 years and you stuff it worth all the books and things I do. Walking out of the library I walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. Vastly approaching the fat Lady in the pink dress. I stopped for a moment. 

"Hello Dear, In the Library I see, Password Please." the Fat Lady calmly asked me. "I can't get nothing passed you can I?" I asked playfully. She smiled. "Twinkle Toes" the portrait swung open and I steeped in. The common room was a bit fuller then the last time was here but that didn't bother me I walked past them and back up to me room. Dumping my bag on my desk. I went to the window glancing out, I decided what I was going to do until I met Harry and Ron at dinner in a half hour. Grabbing my scarf and winter Cloak from my trunk, I walked back out of my room and down the stairs once again getting glances from some of the smaller students. While trotting up the hall I managed to put on my cloak and scarf. I opened the door and walked outside. It was beautiful. 

The entire grounds were covered in a rich blanket of fluffy white snow, all the trees in the Forbidden forest were covered in snow too. It made then seem les dark and dangerous. Walking to the frozen lake I danced and pranced in the snow. Upon reaching my most favorite place in all of Hogwarts I sat. I was sitting in the snow at the base of a huge Oak tree. Well I think it was an oak tree. It was aligned perfectly that you could see the lake the forest and in the warmer seasons the giant squid. If you looked to your left you could see 3 golden Hoops. If you looked to your right you could see Hagrid's Cabin outline. Yes this view was perfect. Just when I thought I was in total bliss it started to snow. Not a heavy blinding kind of snow but just a gentle falling. Reaching inside of my robes to get my gloves, my bare and very cold hands touched a piece of parchment. 'Of Course!' my brain screamed I forgot all about the owl's delivery. Pulling out the parchment from my pocket I unrolled it and started to read the words. 

__

Dear Miss Granger,

I am sorry to announce that your parents have been murdered by the Dark Lord. Yesterday evening Voldermolt and his Followers went to your block and demolished it up completely using complicated curses. When the Ministry of Magic got there, they block was in ruins and over the ruins was the Dark Mark. I believe that the Dark Lord was trying to destroy the Witches in Wizards on the area. I offer you the most sincere apologies for your great loss Miss Granger. 

Signed 

Albus Dumbledore 

Headmaster Of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

By the time I finished the letter, silent tears were streaming down my face. No! I kept telling myself this couldn't be happening. This is some kind of joke. But I knew down in my heart that this wasn't a joke at all, my parents were really dead, I was now totally alone in the world. Dropping the parchment to my lap I brought my hands up to my face and just cried. 

*** well what do u think for my first EVER Harry Potter Chappie, For my 1st Ever Harry Potter fic? R?R PLZ PLZ PLZ Now let's get this straight it's HARRY and Hermione all the way… 100%!! Don't et me wrong I love Ron and Ginny's alright. But I hope Ginny finds some1 4 her cause Harry is taken by none other then Hermione! Oh and Ron I thikn Lavender is winking at u. ^_~***


	2. Confessions?

*** k first of all I want to thank my reviewers all two of them… AS In 1..2!! I was to say a little t-d of but hey oh well it could be worse… I could not have got any right?? Well thx 2...

****

fogarty14~ Thx a lot I'm glad you think it's good. I tried to use a cliff hanger like you suggested but I don't think it turned out to well. O.o

****

usha88~ Yeah I agree how can there be Harry Potter with out any Harry Hermione Romance!?!

Here we go guys onto the next chappie- by the way I don't own Harry Potter and co. they all belong to J.K Rowling and some old guys I can't remember… so Don't sue you CAN'T have my computer, it's the only thing I have of any value and you can't have it!!! So HA!! *picks up the Pc and starts running down the road screaming "they can't have it!!"' at the top of her voice***

** ** ****

Chapter 2~ Confessions??

Normal Pov

Perched on The long wooden bench, glancing around the hall sat a two young men. One of them was tall 6'3, he had a head a flaming red hair, a somewhat long nose, and dotted on his cheek were freckles. Broad shoulders supported his muscular back, chest and arms. He was none other than Ron Weasley. Sitting next to him at the table was a man. He was 6 foot, he had a head of untamable raven black hair, On his face he wore round black glasses, under those glasses was his piercing emerald eyes. He too had broad shoulders and muscles peaking off his arms and chest. On his forehead beneath that untamable hair was a lightning shaped scar. Not just a plain old cut that had healed over but a reminder that evil is everywhere. This man was the Boy-Who-Lived, the famous Harry Potter.

"Ron, have you spotted her yet?" Harry asked some what anxiously. 

"Nope, I wonder where she could be though it's not like the perfect Hermione Granger to be late for anything? Especially something as important as dinner!" Ron said in a some what mocking tone. Before Harry could say anything to come to his other best friends defense Dumbledore stood up. He tapped on his goblet and calming stated "Dinner is served." in seconds the hundreds of gold plates and goblet's filled with different kinds of drink and every different kind of food. There was chicken and steak, potato's, all the other Veggie's. Ron dug in. 

In between moth fulls he muttered, "Harry? What if she is still in the common room, maybe she didn't get the message to met us here?" Ron turned his face back his plate and continued to chow down. Harry thought to himself._' I guess every once and a while Ron can have a good idea.' _Harry smiled and excused himself from the Great Hall. "I'll met you later in the common room Ron" he kind of shouted as he exited the Great Hall. 

Glancing around the common room he found it completely empty. Not even one quill or a book, no parchment. No sign of Hermione. Running up to his dormitory he pulled the invisibility cloak out of his trunk. Tucking it under his' arm he ran back down the stairs back to the Gryffindor common room, swinging a hard right he pulled his fathers old cloak on and ran up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.

Passing the lower years until he was at the end of the hall looking at the wooden door. Carved on it in curvy handwriting was Head Girl. Smiling to himself he pushed the door open and looked in…

****

Harry Pov 

"Shit!" I cursed to myself. She wasn't in there! I spoke quietly to myself, Let's see, she wasn't at dinner In the Great Hall, she isn't in the common room or her room. Where could she be?" I pondered for a moment and then it hit me. "The Marauder's Map!" I shouted somewhat excited. I tugged the cloak back around my head, Hey I didn't want to barge in on any of the girls who may be in their dorms. Racing back to my Dorm I opened my trunk digging threw books and parchment. At the bottom of his trunk he found it the old worn parchment that use to belong to the Marauder's. 

There was Moony his real name was Remus Lupin. He was my old DADA teacher. I had him year 3. When he was in Hogwarts he was bitten by a Werewolf and as I believe he still is one today although he takes potions so he won't be able to hurt anybody. Next there was Wormtail, other wise known as Peter Pettigrew. He was my parents secret keeper, he was a spy for Voldermolt he was the reason why I had to go to the Dreaded Dursley's every summer. He's the reason why I was locked in a cupboard 11 years of my life. He was traitor. He also could turn into a Rat, I don't think there is a more fitting animal he could turn into. Padfoot, my godfather, his name is Sirius Black. He was convicted of a crime that he didn't commit and ended up in Azkaban prison for 13 years. In my third year he escaped with Hermione's and my help, and let's not forget old Buckbeak. He's still on the run from the ministry. No one believe that he is innocent. Besides Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Myself. He can change into a huge black dog. Finally there was Prongs. I will never again get to see him, hear him. I will never know him. I wouldn't even be able to picture his face if it was not for the Pictures I have received of him. You see Prongs' name was James Potter. Yes the father I never got a chance to know because of Voldermolt and Wormtail. All four of them best friends until they all were split apart because of Wormtail.

I shook my head to get of the train of thought I couldn't just sit there in my self pity and anger when i had Hermione to find. Quickly taping my map with my wand and muttering the incantation. Lines began to emerge from the parchment as f drawn by invisible hands. After a few moments the entire parchment was filled with the outlines of Hogwarts and hundreds of tiny dots. Looking for her name under one of the dots I glanced over the map, she wasn't in the Great Hall, Or any secret room or passage, she wasn't down stairs in the common room or in the library. Looking at the outside edges of the map I found a dot all by itself. It was placed directly in front of the lake. Sure enough under the black dot 'Hermione Granger' was scribbled in some what messy hand writing. Clearing the map I put it back in my trunk with all by books I took out, picking up my winter cloak and gold and red Gryffindor scarf I headed outside. Treading threw the snow, it was up to my mid shins, I walked as fast as I could with out falling down, or tripping up. I could hardly see 10 ft in front of my face. The snow had picked up from the gentle falling to what seemed like an up coming blizzard. Hopefully it would stop because tomorrow was only a week before Christmas and the students would be going home to their families for the holidays. Pulling my cloak tightly around my body I continued walking. It was really getting cold. 

Getting closer to the lake, and where I would find Hermione I picked up the pace. I didn't know why but something didn't feel quite right. Breaking into a full run I darted across the grounds my worries continuing to grow. Getting close to my destination I saw a tree's out line getting bigger and bigger. Soon I was upon it. Racing around to the other side of the tree I saw her. "Merlin" was all I could say. 

She was propped up by the tree trunk, her knees were drawn to her chest wrapping tightly around her knees were he arms and he exposed hands. They were turning blue. Her face was in between her knees with her head pressed down. From what I could see her chest was still rising. I thought I could hear muffles and a sniff now and then. Parts of her hair were frozen and had icicles running threw it. She was shaking violently.

"Hermione!" Running to her instantly after I collected my head I bent down and shook her to get her to look at me. Slowly she raised her head off her knees and looked at me. 

Her eyes were all swollen and red, there as a tear stream visible on her face and what looked like frozen tears were stuck to her face. Her lips were passed blue, and her face a very pale. Her teeth were chattering. She squinted her eyes… "Harry?" A dry raspy voice answered, obvious from crying. She looked at me and burst out in a fit of tears. 

I embraced her, she lifted up her arms and ice cracked as she moved her robes. She clutched my robes and cried into me. I was rubbing her back and hushing her. "Hermione what happened? Why are you out here freezing to death?" I asked confused and sympathetically at the same time. She let go of me and looked me right in the eyes. Her sobs silenced she muttered out before she broke out in tears again. "My parents are dead," she clutched me again and continued to cry. I was dumb struck I didn't know what to say. "It's Ok Herm were getting out of here." what else could I say? I didn't know the details but it couldn't of been good.

Struggling against my grip she looked at me with her Chocolate Swirls *A/N mmm sounds like candy* "Harry… I…I.." it was if she was looking deep into my being, Emerald burned into chocolate. This was it… 

TBC…. 

*** am I bad or what?? Well if I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter… that's the rules.. ^_^ so plz take a minute and click the little button thingy in the bottom corner and give me a review for my H/Hr fic… I promise it won't take long.. Till the next chappie… Peace Out***


	3. Visions

~~~ 

***well I wan to thank all of my reviewers I would name u all but I'm really late with this chapter as it is … so Thx reviewers by the way I dont own Hp I never will so don't sue!!***

Last time ~ I embraced her, she lifted up her arms and ice cracked as she moved her robes. She clutched my robes and cried into me. I was rubbing her back and hushing her. "Hermione what happened? Why are you out here freezing to death?" I asked confused and sympathetically at the same time. She let go of me and looked me right in the eyes. Her sobs silenced she muttered out before she broke out in tears again. "My parents are dead," she clutched me again and continued to cry. I was dumb struck I didn't know what to say. "It's Ok Herm were getting out of here." what else could I say? I didn't know the details but it couldn't of been good.

Struggling against my grip she looked at me with her Chocolate Swirls *A/N mmm sounds like candy* "Harry… I…I.." it was if she was looking deep into my being, Emerald burned into chocolate. This was it… 

__

**'blah blah' means thinking of the person. I'll b able 2 figure out who.**

Well here we go…

****

Chapter 3~ Visions 

Harry's Pov

"Harry.. I …I want to thank- you for being here for me. I don't know what I would do if you…and Ron weren't here." she muttered into my robes. I was some what disappointed I mean I really didn't think she would just say "I love You" I mean her parents just died. I kicked myself mentally. I was such a git.

I picked her up carefully. _'was she always this light?' _Balancing her in my arms I started to walk back to the castle. I noticed a piece of slightly frozen parchment on the ground I pocketed it. I would read it later. She stopped crying and was laying there quietly. She had fallen asleep. I was scared. I speed walk, it was as fast as I could go; I didn't want to drop her. "I'll always be here for you Hermione. Always I promise." I kissed her forehead as I opened the castle doors. I swear I could see a tiny smile form on her lips.

Without the snow I could safely run, I sprinted to the hospital wing turning gone more left, I saw the oh so familiar doors. I opened them without a second thought "Madame Pomfray" I yelled impatiently. Seconds later a witch in red and white burst out of her office. 

"Mister Potter what is the meaning of this!" she saw me breathing heavily and then looked in my arms. "Miss Granger? Put her down here Potter." she pointed to a bed next to her I was only happy to obey. "What happened to her?" Madame Pomfray asked seriously as she was eyeing Hermione over. "I don't know" I lied quickly " I was down at dinner and she wasn't there so I went and looked for her. I found her outside by the lake it looks like she has been out there a while." I said hastily. "Well thank you. Potter I will look after her. Now get out while I tend to her. I suggest you go back to The Gryffindor tower. You can come back later and see Miss Granger." I signed I was in her care more times that I would have liked to be and I knew that no one messed with Poppy Pomfray while she was tending on a patient. "Yes ma'am" I said sadly and then turned around and walked back out the infirmary.

I followed her wishes and dragged myself back to the tower with the portrait of the fat lady. "Floobyworms" I muttered and the portrait swung open. I steeped threw the portrait and walked into the empty common room, I looked at my watch _' Herm gave me that in 5th year'_ it was still dinner. I plopped myself on the couch in front of the fire and just thought. _'the parchment! You stupid prat.' _I cursed myself slightly and pulled out the parchment. 

I read the words slowly by the time I was finished the short letter I was cursing and in a maddening rage. Voldermolt! He the one that killed them, him and his stupid Death eaters. He probably killed more Muggles too. I was seeing red. I swore to myself then that I would destroy him once and for all, even if I had to kill myself to do it. Still in a blind rage my world went slowly black as sleep overcame me. 

~~~

__

"ANNE NO!!!" there was a man's voice screaming at the top of his lungs. He was huddled over his wife's twitching body. She was alive but just barly. 

__

"Now I ask you again you filthy Muggle. Were is the your wrench of a daughter. _I know she's back from that wrenched school with that Muggle lover. You better tell me where she is or you will find yourself in the same condition as your pathetic wife." hissed an unmistakable voice. Voldermolt._

"She's at school, she didn't come home for Christmas this year." spat a crying father.

"Like I said I know she's here… I will get her eventually so don't try and stop the inedible. I WILL kill her." hissed the same voice blood red eyes burning.

"Leave Hermione alone. No matter what happens to us you won't get our daughter. She's were you can't get her. She's safe." the man tried to speak without stumbling he was terrified. 

"Wrong answer! Your usefulness has ended Muggle. Avada Kendavra!" the mans slumped to the ground next to his crying wife. "You should have answered the question" he pointed his wand at the sobbing women. She was muttering "Eric…" _Over and over again. "Avada Kendavra!" She screamed as her head crashed to the ground. The room was silent. _

"I will get that girl if I have to destroy all of England." hissed the voice as he stormed out the door. Catching fire to the house with a spell. "I will get that filthy Mudblood." 

~~~ 

Normal Pov

Harry's body jolted upwards, his scar was dully throbbing. He sucked in a deep breath of air. "What was that." he asked himself breathing rough fully. Harry rubbed his head thinking. Something clicked in his mind. Eric and Ann weren't they the names of Hermione's parents? He just seen what really happened to them. Yesterday how could he see a day in the past. His mind was jumping panicked thought brewed. _' didn't Voldermolt say something about getting Hermione. What could he want with Herm. That has to be the reason why her parents died Voldermolt was trying to get information about Herm.' _he sighed a huge sigh of total relief. Clearly speaking to himself "Thank God Dumbledore changed the leaving day of the Christmas vacation. If he didn't…." Harry trailed off he didn't want to think about that.

He looked at his watch 1:29, they must have seen him lying on the couch and let him sleep. Weakly he went up the stairs to the 7th year boys dorm. Casting a silencing charm on himself he walked into the room dragging his feet. 

Slowly he went to his trunk and opened it taking out his father's old invisibility cloak he laid it on his bed. Taking of his school uniform he pulled on one of Ms. Weasley's sweaters. This one was a emerald green that matched his eyes. He draped the cloak over his arm and walked out of the dormitory again. That was it he had to see Hermione.

Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing

Hermione was rolling over groaning in her sleep. A cold sweat drizzled down her brow her hair clenched to her face. 

~~~

__

There was a dark, dingy dungeon, littered on the walls were mold and filth. Fouling smelling water seeped down the moldy walls and onto the dirty, grimy floor. Huddled in the corner was a lone girl, with wavy brown locks with golden high lights. Leaned up against the wall head tucked in her arms that were wrapped up around her knees. 

__

The door of the cell opened and the bounding spells on the door and walls of the cell disappeared. She looked up carefully. Chocolate eyes shooting daggers. "I'm here to collect you." was the recognizable voice of the one the only Lucius Malfoy. ***A/N if any one knows how to spell his name right tell me please.. Sorry get back to the fic..***

She dug her hands into the slimy floor trying to grip herself. Her one good eye still shooting daggers. Smirking he pulled out his wands from one of his pockets. "I was ordered to bring you to My Lord, but he didn't say what condition you had to be in. Crucio!" she screamed in pain, doubling over panting over. The burning white hot pain ripped threw her body like a thousands of heated knifes stabbing over and over. 

He walked up to casting a spell to tie her up with invisible ropes. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cell her screams were muffled from the cloth that was shoved in her mouth.

~~~

Hermione woke up in a jump, cold sweat beamed down her forehead and face. She sucked in air. Her eyes were watering she could feel it. She rough sully shook her head. She refused to cry, crying didn't do anything. He mind was wondering, she was panicking, what was that dream it felt so real. Like I was there, sitting there. She shuttered violently. She looked at her surroundings. She recognized this place she was in the hospital wing. She remembered, _'going outside to enjoy the beautiful day before dinner, the letter, cold so cold, Harry, Being picked up by Harry, his eyes, darkness.' _her parents she remembered her parents. The day before she was suppose to go home, no she wasn't going home she wanted to stay In Hogwarts for the her last Christmas here. Her mind continued to race like a speedway. _'I need to get up._' 

She pealed off the sweaty sheet on the bed and walked over to the window. She glanced out it was snowing softly again, the snow flakes just lazy drifted onto the grounds. She climbed up on the stone window ledge and pulled her knees to her chest. Combing out her hair with her fingers she looked out the window, not focusing on anything just trying to piece that dream together. She didn't even notice when the door magically opened by itself. 

TBC….

*** k I kno that Chappie didn't really have a lot to do with anything but I had to post it anyway … it will all make sense when this is finished so just hang on… oh u didn't think I would say I love u at the beginning of this chapter did u ?? I mean she's an emotional wreck… besides it anit no fun that way! Now I think I'll post the next Chappie when I have 20 reviews I already have 11 so I don't think 9 will hurt??? Well until next time… Peace out (y)***


	4. The Unexpected Truth

****

**Omg Gods it's been a while. I'm sorry guys. Oh well.. Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and I don't own HP.***

Chapter 4~

Harry peaked in the infirmary, still under the cloak he walked in unnoticed by the students that were sleeping. Casually walking to the bed that Madame Pomfray pointed out before he was some what surprised to find Hermione not there. The best sheets were all tangled and messed up. Glancing around the room he saw that she was sat in the window ledge. Her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees and her head staring off into space intently.

Harry walked up to her only a few feet from her still figure. Her eyes were un focused and glazed over. There was no expression on her face, no evidence that she was even there at all. '_Well her mind that is.' _Harry thought reluctantly. '_I wish i could know what your thinking about.'_ Harry thought sadly. He backed away from her and just watched her silently. 

~~~

__

Throwing her into a chamber Malfoy Sr. pulled the gag from her mouth and she continued shooting daggers at him with her eyes. The effects of the Crucio curse had wore off but every now and then she would twitch. Suddenly Malfoy got down on one knee and respectfully bowed. From another corner of the room **he **entered. 

"So we finally have caught up with you Mudblood." hissed a venomous voice. The girl snarled in disgust. "Ah a feisty one I see, well Mudblood let's make something clear from the beginning. I always get what I want. Always. Now on to business, I need your special talent to bring me to full power. Join me and become a death Eater where you could finally be on the winning side. Agreeing with my generous offer would prevent yourself from a lot of pain and my Death Eaters a lot of pleasure." the venomous voice hissed again. 

"you're crazy Voldermolt, I would never betray my friends and join you. You would have to kill me first." the girl that sounded familiar proclaimed bravely. "Wrong answer. Crucio!' she again let out n ear piercing scream as the familiar pain washed over her body stabbing her over and over again. She again doubled over onto the floor in a heap gasping for air. Voldermolt lifted the curse as she panted doubled over on the stone floor.

"Malfoy it looks as if you have a playmate for the evening. I want her alive in the morning. I mean it Malfoy if she's dead you will join her!" Malfoy bowed and dragged the girl out of the room she was in to much pain to protest.

He dragged her for a few minutes and stopped at a wooden door with a large brass handle and key hole. He opened the door and threw her in rough fully. He slammed the door behind him. Muttering a silencing charm on the room he smirked. "Looks like your friends have abandoned you… How long have you been here 3 days you think they would have come by now? Well now all you got is me." he kicked her after every sentence she groaned looking at him. 

"Eat Slime!" she spat as if it burned. He got a look of anguish on his face and walked over to the wall behind him and picked up a Muggle enchanted sledge hammer. "Well Mudblood this is really going to hurt." he snickered as the madness grew in his eyes. Lifting the hammer over his shoulder he cast it full force down on her right leg. She let out a bone curdling scream. Tears of pain cascaded down her cheeks. She tried to move her injured leg but it wasn't responding, the bones were shattered. He lifted the weight enchanted hammer and cast it down again on the same leg. Another ear piercing scream rattled threw the room. "You bastard." she mutter in agony. 

"Don't worry. We Have all night." the smirk on his pale face increased to a grin that spread across his face.

~~~

"NO!!" Hermione sprang to life and jumped, causing her wide body to fall off of the thin ledge and onto the hard floor. _SMACK!_ she groaned rubbing her aching head, glaring daggers at the side table that she had just hit.

Her blood ran cold and a eerie chill ran up her spill, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. _'This isn't good. I need to see Dumbledore… maybe he'll understand.'_

Hermione sighed defeated and stood wiping off her scarlet satin Pj bottoms. She fingered the Gryffindor Emblem and smiled. _I'm a Gryffindor, I need to be strong. _Sighing heavily she almost destroyed the side table trying to find her wand. Once she found it she grabbed a empty glass and transfigured it into a pair of white tennis shoes size 7. She quickly jumped into them and ran out of the hospital wing, not caring about how her body was screaming at her to stop.

She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear the pitter patter of feet traveling behind her the entire way to the stone gargoyle.

Hermione didn't care that it was 10 to midnight, Hermione didn't care if she was out past curfew, Hermione didn't care that most people would infect be sleeping now, especially her ancient Headmaster. But all Hermione knew was that he was going to be in his office, she had this feeling. 

She stopped with a screech from the rubber of her shoes and started yelling out different candy names at the Gargoyle. "Peppermint Frog!! Fudge Flies! Lemon Drop!!" Still nothing. She clutched her head, it was pounding and she was getting really really annoyed and irritated, and that wasn't helping her migraine. "For the love of fricking almighty god! Open up you idiotic door, if you were alive I would shove a whole box of fucking acid pops down your throat!" she growled and the gargoyle started opened and started moving… she stared at it dumb folded and growled climbing onto the magical staircase. "Well then next time I'll just skip Guess the Candy and start yelling at it!" she muttered sarcastically to herself, while wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders trying to warm herself up from the ery chilly hallway. Her ears perked up when the sound of muffled snickering filled her ears. 

Sighing, and ignoring it thinking she was imagining things she knocked on the wooden door to Dumbledore's office. A muffled "Come in" was issued. She opened the door a feeling a nausea washing over her. 

"Ah Miss Granger, I had a feeling that you would come to see me tonight." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sipping a foaming mug, wearing navy blue night robes that had yawning mouths all over them. She raised an eyebrow, and shrugged it off, after all the man did know _everything!_ "Do you know what time it is Miss Granger??" Her yes darted around the room strangely and she looked down at her watch.

"Em… it's 7 minutes to midnight." she replied he nodded and they both sa in silence to Hermione what seemed like forever. She finally couldn't stand it anymore and she very fast spit out. "Sir something's wrong with me I keep seeing these images, these scenes with different people in them… they flash and I don't know why it's happening, I haven't met any of them and I know it hasn't happened to me…" she knew she was babbling but she didn't care.. This was really scaring her and on top of her parents dying… He heart lurched at the thought and she let out a cry sob.

"I know Hermione, I know. What I'm about to tell you may scare you a little and may come to you as a shock… but your not who you really think you are." she raised her eyebrow again and stared at him like he had just lost his mind.

"Huh?" the Nausea feeling was getting strongest and stronger deep inside of her. 

"Hermione my dear, I was at the impression that your parents (she gave another dry sob at this) would tell you this, but it's seems as if time had run out. There is a reason of why you r Muggle parents were attacked and in fact it was the reason why Voldermolt's supports went to your neighborhood." she looked at him with a blank stare. _What's he getting at? _Hermione what I'm trying to tell you is that you are adopted and The Grangers were not your real parents." she just stared at him, her eyes were wide and her mouth a gap.

"Please say your kidding." he shook his head gravely his eyes weren't twinkling.

"There's more I'm afraid… you see your real parents were very ,very powerful wizards. Both of them were Seers. Two of the three of the century." She was white washed.

"You mean that I'm adopted and my parents were 2/3 rd' of the group of wizards that can see into the future." he nodded, his eyes getting a little brighter. 

"Your father's name was Christian Laurette and your mother was Ella Laurette they both foresaw there future and placed you in my are before they died. I took the precautions, made sure you were out in the safest place possible which was the Muggle world I also placed some other precautions on you as well…" He was interrupted by the 12 chimes of the grandfather clock behind him. Suddenly a very strong nausea washed over the girl sitting across from the ancient professor, it felt like her insides were changing, burning, growing, shrieking, she hissed clutching her stomach… it felt like she was going to be sick. 

"Professor…" she grunted in-between the gasping pain… a minute or two later it was over and done with and she felt fine the sick feeling that had been in her stomach all night was gone. Silently she mused. _It felt just like the Polyjuice potion_. Something was different, everything was in a different point of view, like she was taller. She looked at her hands, slender and pale, her nails were long and rounded off, something was different she had tanned hands with short brittle nails… it was her bad habit she always bit them off. It hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"Professor, I'm taking a couple of stabs at the dark here and correct me if I'm wrong. But you placed Glamour charms on me didn't you." she said astounded while trying to get over the fact that she didn't look like she looked like. 

"Yes Miss Granger, I did for you protection you had a description and you couldn't fill it. You see back when you were only a baby you and your family were wanted just like if not so more then the Potters. The images you are seeing are premonitions Images and scenes from the future that will happen, your seeing all this because you are the last Seer of this century and your gifts have been activated today." she stared at him like he had three heads with a purple and yellow clown suit on. 

"I'm a Seer?" he nodded again the twinkle returning to his eyes. 

"Yes, your gifts are untamed now that's why they are frequent but over time they will calm down and only show you very important images and things. I'll help you develop your gifts Miss Granger." he said smiling with his eyes twinkling fully "For I am a Seer as well, one of the last century, the 2nd of I am correct." she gaped at him one, _alright nothing else can possibly surprise me now. _She thought amazingly.

**Another chapter done. I just realized that asking for reviews just doesn't do any good so I'm going to post the next chapter when I feel like it. And it may take a while because this ends the already pre typed chapter now… C-Ya!**


End file.
